Blood Runs Deep
by purpleXorchid
Summary: Lia Gilbert had never really met her family. She was abandon. No one wanted her. She's changed from then and learnt about the things that went bump in the night, she was a hunter. She came to Mystic Falls for a job, but feelings change. Elijah/OC/Damon
1. New to Town

I didn't really know why I was here. Sure it was a job but I could have said no. My family was here though. Did they remember me? No it had been years. But, I couldn't keep my identity a secret; I had their last name.

I was born with it and the people who hired me knew my name. My name is Amelia Gilbert and I am in Mystic Falls, hired by their Founders Council because I'm a vampire hunter.

As I rode down the streets of the happy little suburban town on my purple Honda fury motorcycle my dark hair down my shoulders, and my aviator sunglasses hid my eyes from view.

People walked down the street with ignorant smiles plastered on their faces. I smirked to myself they had no idea of the things that lurked in the their little town. I didn't really care though. I had nothing personal against vampire, werewolves and other supernatural creatures, but I hunted them when I was hired. I only did it for the money and I only killed the really bad ones. There were always good ones, I'd met some, and hell I was a friend to some.

I stopped at a red light and pushed my plumb colored leather jacket up my arm to check my watch. 1:15 it read. I still had time before my meeting with the council at 2:00. I pulled my bike in front of a restaurant called "The Mystic Grill". I shrugged and walked in, the blast of air conditioning hit me and my hair swayed around me. I stopped at the door and looked around. Everyone was staring; they knew I was a stranger. I hated small towns I always looked suspicious. I slowly took off my sunglasses and made my way to the bar. I sat down and unzipped my jacket showing off my deep v-neck tee. The bartender made his way over to me and put a napkin down in front of me.

"What can I get you?" He said looking me up and down. I wasn't stupid, I knew he was checking me out, but I was used to it.

"Zadarade, hold the pineapple juice, not too sweet, and a tequila shot." He looked a little surprised at the last bit, but went and got it any way. As he was preparing my drinks I took the table salt and poured some on the napkin. He came back with my drinks and I smiled at him as he set them down. I took a spoon from the place setting next to me and put it in my mouth and took it back out. I dipped the bottom side of it in the salt and put it back in my mouth, then quickly put it back down on the table and shot back the small vile of clear alcohol. I relished in the deep burn in my throat then sucked into the lime that decorated the shot glass. The bartender looked at me with disbelief, I looked up and smiled at him and said, "Thanks' honey." He nodded and turned away. Just because I'm a girl didn't mean I couldn't handle alcohol. I take my tequila very seriously.

I sat there for a while, sipping on my drink, and could feel a set off eyes on me that made my stomach churn. I turned and saw a man sitting at the end of the bar examining me. I didn't like the way he was looking at me, almost like I was a piece of meat. Our eyes connected and I scoffed and turned back to my drink. I heard the man's footsteps come up from behind me. He took the stool next to me and set his drink down. I ignored him and kept looking forward, taking long sips of my fruity drink. He finally got impatient of my silence and spoke.

"You must be new to town." He said smoothly. I turned to him with a grimace and looked him up and down. He was handsome, painfully so, he had strait black hair, icy blue eyes that you wanted to get lost in, and a charming smirk. But I had seen plenty of good-looking men in my time and wasn't impressed.

"What gave it away?" I said without humor. "You small town men… it's sad really." I laughed dryly. His eyes narrowed and his smirk became menacing.

"Please, enlighten me, what is so 'sad' about me?" His voice was mocking. I looked at him with a sly smile.

"You see its men like you that really bother me. Just because you've never seen me around doesn't mean I'm new. In fact I was born here. And I'm guessing that you're here every day drinking, trying to pick up tail. Whenever you see a new girl it's refreshing. You're sad because you are so desperately trying to bury something that you're stuck in this sad little town, drinking yourself away. That is why you're sad, honey." He didn't answer back, he was obviously too shocked to. I smirked, took a long gulp of my drink, put money down on the table, and left without a word.


	2. Invitations

After I left the bar I made my way to the sheriffs office on my bike. It was a medium size white building, most likely built when the town was founded. I walked inside and was greeted by several sets of eyes. Desks were scattered around the room with working deputies sitting at them in swivel chairs. After a moment they stopped staring and turned back to their work only giving sideways glances. The deputy closest to me stood up and addressed himself,

"What can I help you with today, ma'am?" He asked politely, yet sternly. I frowned a little at the "ma'am".

"I have a meeting with the sheriff." I said shortly. He looked a little skeptical but I showed the inside of my jacket and he turned pale. Inside my plumb colored jacket was an elastic strap, which held a smooth wooden stake.

"Mmmm, yeah. So if you would just show me to her office…" I said with a smirk. He pointed, wide eyed, to a door on the other side of the wall. "Thank you kindly." I said and made my way to the office.

I stood in front of the door, which was made of distorted glass on a wooden frame and read "E. Forbes, Sheriff." I gave a light nock and waited for a reply. Moments later a woman with short blond hair, wearing a uniform with a gold star pin, answered the door. I held my hand out to her and she took it.

"You must be the sheriff, I'm Amelia Gilbert." I introduced myself with a warm smile and a tightly gripped handshake. She gave me a warm smile back. I was glad she didn't gawk at me like other people did. She knew not to underestimate woman.

"Liz Forbes. It's nice to meet you. Please come in, most of the council is already here." She stepped to the side and aloud me to enter. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances…" She trailed off as she followed me into the room filled with people.

"You don't meet people like me under good circumstances." I joked. She smiled a bit and turned her attention to the people in the room.

"Ms. Gilbert-" She started.

"-Lia, please." I interrupted.

"Lia, these are the other members of the founders council. Our families trace back to the towns founding and when vampires first showed up in Mystic Falls." She said "vampire" quietly, like a little girl who learned a swear word and told her friends. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"I've done my research, sheriff. Your council has been 'dealing' with vampires for a very long time." I used air quotes when I said "dealing". "It started in 1864, you became aware that there was something less than human in the town. You rounded them up and burnt them in the church." They were all a little shocked. "But you didn't really, but that's not the point. The point is that there are more and you need me to deal with them." They were all very silent and looked at each other.

At that moment a man opened the door and walked in. I chuckled to myself; it was the man from the bar. He looked a little taken aback by the awkward silence her came into. He turned and saw me and his eyebrows rose in surprise.

The sheriff walked over to him and broke the silence.

"Damon, this is Amelia Gilbert. The council has hired her, she's a hunter." She finished. Damon tried to hide his emotions from me with a mask of charm. He held his hand out to me and I took it.

"Damon Salvatore." He said with a charming smile.

"Lia Gilbert." I replied.

"Gilbert? Are you a founding family?" The rest of the people listened in; I knew I wouldn't get far without someone asking.

"Actually, yes I am. I believe you know my uncle, John Gilbert. I never grew up here or met my family." Damon nodded understandingly. He pulled his hand away from mine and I noticed a particularly large ring on his finger. I knew what that was, but I wouldn't let on. This was a very interesting little town.

"Was your father Grayson?" He wondered aloud.

"No, but he was my uncle also." I gave him a look that made him drop the subject. I turned back to the rest of the founding families. From the looks on their faces, they knew very well who I was and who my parents were. "It would be helpful if you could tell me about the 'attacks'" I said changing the subject. The sheriff nodded and grabbed a stack of folders from behind her desk. She handed them to me and I flipped through them. They were full of autopsy reports and crime scene photographs. The victim's throats were torn out and they had major blood loss.

"When was the last time a someone went missing?" I asked coolly.

"About a week ago. A vampire killed a couple in a parking lot. Damon killed it though." I turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm, did he now?" I said sarcastically.

"Yes, ever sense Damon moved to town he's been a huge help with our little problem." Said a brown haired woman in a floral dress. "Mayor Carol Lockwood." She introduced herself and shook my hand.

"So you haven't been in town for very long?" I asked Damon.

"No, but it feels like forever." I smirked.

"And you've been killing vampires all the time you've been here?" he nodded "That's … impressive." I said. Impressive definitely wasn't the right word.

"Well, what ever I can do for the town…" He trailed off.

"So, Lia, where are you staying?" The mayor asked me.

"No where yet. I'll probably just find a hotel…" I said. The mayor opened her mouth to say something but Damon jumped in.

"Now what kind of people would we be if we let you stay in a hotel? I would be delighted if you would stay with me at my home." He gave me a charming smile. I was starting to see a pattern.


	3. Can't Hide From Me

"That's very kind of you, but I really can't except." I said truthfully. The last thing I needed was to live with the very thing I was hunting down.

"No, no, I insist." He said. The mayor cut in,

"Damon lives in the Salvatore Boarding House that was left to him and his family." She explained. Boarding House? Sounds… rich.

"Your family?" I asked.

"Yes, I live there with my younger brother, Stefan, who is in high school. It's just us." He said. That's nice way of saying his parents is dead. But he had a brother? It's not unheard of to have a vampire family. Living with two vampires? Sounds fun. I smiled on the inside. I could handle myself they weren't very old. "There are several vacant rooms for you to choose from. The house is big enough you wouldn't bother us at all."

"And you and Damon can work together, he knows this town as well as anybody." The mayor said cheerfully. It was obvious that it wasn't a question; Damon and me would be working together.

"Well when you say it like that…" I gave my best cheerful smile. Damon clapped his hands together and gave a cheerful smile very similar to mine. He was mocking me.

"It's settled then! Lia, will stay with me while she visits."

We finished up talking about vampires and the money due to me and left the sheriffs office. Outside I stood on the sidewalk and Damon came up to me. He took my hand and put a piece of paper in it.

"This is the address. Come over when ever you want." He said. I gave him a smile. I wanted to believe he was actually being nice but you could never tell with vamps.

"Thank you, again. I'm sorry we didn't get off to the best start." I said.

"No problem. Where's your car?" He asked looking around. I pointed to my motorcycle behind me. He looked a little surprised. I chuckled and straddled it. I took my sunglasses from my jacket and put them on starting my engine.

"I'll see you in a few, Damon." I gave a sly smile and took off down the street.

* * *

><p>It didn't take me as long as I thought it would to find the house. I guess I have a good sense of direction, or I'm just drawn to wherever vampires are. I turned my bike down a gravel driveway and tried not to gawk at the house in front of me. It was huge! It was gothic and made of brick with black wood trimming. It was long and tall and had grass everywhere around it. I loved it. These feelings always came to me in moments like this, it always reminded me of the childhood I never had. Which didn't make sense because this house had nothing to do with a childhood. God I'm crazy.<p>

I parked my bike next to what I guessed to be Damon's car. It was a light blue, ragtop convertible, Chevrolet Camaro from the late 60's I deduced. It fit him well.

I stopped to the front door and knocked. It only took Damon seconds to open it.

"That was quick, I was sure you would have gotten lost." He said.

"That's what I thought, I guess I'm just lucky." I gave a dry laugh. He led me into the front room, which consisted of several plush armchairs and couches that could have been a hundred years old, wood tables with intricate carvings, and a bar filled with glass bottles of liquor. The house was pretty amazing even though there was a good layer of dust on everything.

"Need help with your bags?" he asked looking at me.

"Don't have any." He waited for an explanation. "I travel light. My job pays good so I buy cloths when I need them, no point in strapping some ridiculous suitcase to my bike."

I noticed Damon already had a glass of alcohol in his hand and my throat felt dry. He saw my glance and asked,

"Want a drink?" he pointed to the small bar. I nodded. He turned and started pouring me a glass of amber liquid. "My brother should be home soon. He stopped at his girlfriends who happens to be you cousin, Elena." My cousin was involved with a vampire? We're Gilberts it's in our blood. "He doesn't know about vampires and the Council so if you could just keep it quiet and maybe make an alibi?"

"Mmmm." I hummed in response not really paying attention. I was quite amused that he was trying so hard. I wouldn't let it last though. He came back in front of me and handed me a glass. He held it up his glass and we clinked them together.

"Cheers" He said sipping. I shot my whole drink back at once. He stared.

"Bourbon?" I asked as tasted my tongue.

"Yup." He popped his "p".

"It's good, must have come with the house, it's smooth."

"I only buy the good stuff. I thought you wouldn't have been thirsty after what you had at the bar." He said curiously.

"I function better with a buzz. And it's part of the job, it makes things… easier." I said slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the front door swinging open.

"In here, Stef!" Damon shouted. A man with brown hair walked into the room. I watched him carefully, looking for anything that would help me.

"Damon what's going on? Who are you?" He tried not to sound rude but I can only imagine what he must of thought of me. The woman Damon must have brought to the house. A smile crept to my lips. I strutted up to him and held out my hand with a sultry smile, batting my eyelids. I made sure to speak in a slightly higher voice than my normal.

"My name's Lia, you must be Stefan. Damon hired me for his _pleasure_. Would you like to join us?" He went wide eyes.

"Lia!" Damon shouted. I turned to him and a huge grin split across my face and I started cackling with laughter. I couldn't help it; the looks on their faces were priceless! "What the hell, Lia?" Damon stomped over to me.

"Oh, get the stick out of your ass. It was funny." His face started to turn red and I made a mental note of where my stake was in my jacket.

"Damon what's going on?" Stefan asked again but more accusing.

"Don't worry. I know who you are and what you are. But, don't worry I'm not going to tattle."

"I don't know what you talking about." Damon insisted still playing his pretend game.

"Oh please, your vampires. I'm not stupid I'm a hunter." Damon rushed at me with super human speed to attack me. I shot my foot out and it connected with his manhood. He fell to his knees and groaned in pain. "I already said I'm not going to kill you or rat you out to the _council_." I rolled my eyes at his attempt to kill me, a hunter, duh! He should have known better, I was trained; I could kick his ass any day.

"Why? What do you want from us?" Stefan slowly walked closer to me. At least he was smart.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing. I have nothing against vampires. This is just my job, I only kill the evil, out of control supernatural's."

"No, you have to want something." Stefan said, not believing me.

"I'm not evil, Stefan." I heard Damon chuckle behind me, still gripping his crotch on the ground.

"Are you sure? My balls are telling me different." I ignored him.

"I know that you're just trying to blend. You want a life here and who am I to say you don't deserve one? Your bother my be different and a little crazy, but I know you are different."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked tensely.

"I could tell as soon as you walked in. The slight twitch in your fingers, your tongue ran over your teeth, the twitch in your jaw. You heard my heartbeat and blood rushing in my veins. You chose a different vampire existence. I know loads of vampires who eat fur." I chuckled slightly. He was still very stiff. "Relax, Stefan."

"No, that _is_ Stefan relaxed. He's a broody thing isn't he?" Damon said finally standing up.

"Well I guess my cous is into that thing." I said lightly. Stefan looked even more confused. "My full name is Amelia Gilbert. Elena and Jeremy are my cousins. I've never met them, they don't know I exist, and I hope you can keep it quiet until I'm ready?" He nodded slightly. I turned and flopped back on the couch. "So, I stay and help make it look like I killed the vamps so I get paid and you get put in the clear. And in turn you don't try to kill me, vise versa, and I get to meet my long lost family." I smiled at them. They exchanged glances.

"Deal," Damon said. "just don't try to kill me in my sleep."

"So I still get to stay here?" I asked.

"To make it look real for the Council." Damon said quickly.

"Cool! I really didn't want to find a hotel this late…" We stayed in silence for a moment. "So, which bedroom is mine?" I said with mock enthusiasm.

* * *

><p><strong>Lia is playing in dangerous water! Will the peace last? How will Elena and Jeremy react to Lia? What exactly happened to Lia's parents.<strong>

**Might change rating to M for possible lemons in future. If I get enough reviews telling me "no" than I won't.**

**Read and Review!**

**lotta love,**

**vdemily **


	4. Shopping and Drinks

**After this chapter the story will continue to the story plot of season 2, starting at Daddy issues.**

* * *

><p>I left early the next morning before my vampire housemates woke. I needed clothes and I needed them now.<p>

Damon showed me to one of the many rooms in the house later that night. It was a large room with a king size bed and chic French furniture. The bed was made with white silk sheets and the walls were covered in ivory wallpaper with vines swirling around in intricate patterns. The woodwork was painted white and shown in the moon light coming threw the curtains of the large window to the left of the bed. The window was huge and took up most of the wall. I turned to thank Damon but he wasn't there. Damn vampires.

I rode my bike two hours south of Mystic Falls until I came upon my destination, a Mercedes Benz dealership. It would be easier for me to get around if I had a car to carry things in.

I pulled my bike up and parked it. I walked up and down the rows of sleek cars looking for the right combination of speed, space, and look. I never worried about price or gas mileage when it was very likely I would die very soon. I liked to spend the money I had.

My eyes fell on a particular car. I stood there just examining it. I didn't even need to think about it, I was going to buy it. A snobby uptight dark haired man walked up to me.

"Can I help you with something, miss?" He said snidely. He gave me "the look". His eyes raked me up and down like I was nothing but a dirty hoe. He was dressed in pleated black dress pants, a button down blue shirt, and a tie that was too tight around his neck making him look slightly purple. He was a tiny little thing with slightly deformed fingers from holding a pen too tightly. He sneered at me past his glasses. I smirked to myself.

"Yes you can, actually. I would like to buy this car." I said calmly. Now was not the time to loose my temper.

He looked at the car I was in front of and an amused smile arched his thin lips. The car was sleek and red. It was a 2012 AMG Roadster convertible. It was beautiful.

"I'm sure you would. Now why don't we find something more affordable for a woman like yourself?" I rolled my eyes, reached into my jacket, and pulled out an extremely large wad of 100-dollar bills. The man's jaw fell open.

"Will this cover it?" I asked.

After I shopped for a few more hours I was speeding down the highway in my new car the trunk and passenger seat filled with shopping bags from expensive boutiques. Life was good when you had lots of Prada.

I arrived at the Boarding House at about four. It had been a long day of shopping and I was looking forward to a shower and a new outfit. I hauled all my bags to my room and realized I was the only one in the house. I figured Damon was at the Grill, as usual, and Stefan doing whatever it is he does. Either eating woodland creatures like a Disney move gone bad or with Elena.

* * *

><p><em>Damon<em>

I came home to find a red Mercedes in the driveway. I was slightly confused but didn't think too much of it. Who ever it was I knew I could handle. I could smell Lia in the house. Maybe it was her car? I went up stairs to my room, not before pouring myself a drink. I was already pretty drunk but when am I not? I heard someone in my room. I walked in and saw steam coming from my bathroom. I walked closer and suddenly Lia came out from the steam wrapped in a towel. She looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry! Um, the hot water in my bathroom wasn't working and I…I… yours was the closet." I raked in her appearance. God she was pretty. She did look similar to Elena in some ways but the total opposite at the same time. She had the same shape face and brown hair like Elena but her cheek bones her higher and more defined, her hair was curlier, she had more curves then Elena, top and bottom. The lack of clothing only added to the visual showing more of her peaches and cream completion. Water slid down her skin making me notice her tattoos. On the back of her left shoulder she had a flower. A very beautiful purple orchid that had dew drops on it. I also noticed an inscription on the inside of her right arm, though I couldn't make it out. I was very curious to see if there were others underneath the towel she wore so elegantly.

I had to force myself to stop staring and met her bright green eyes. "I hope you don't mind?" she said. It took me a minute to remember what we were talking about.

"Actually I don't mind a bit. Especially if I get to see you this bare more often." I smirked feeling the buzz of the alcohol. Her eyes narrowed and she frowned.

"You're drunk?" she said. It was more of a statement.

"Yes I am!" I said holding up my drink. "Is that your car outside?" I asked taking a swig of my drink. She nodded. "Someone when shopping." I stumbled and tried to regain my balance.

"Anything particular happen that has driven you to this oh, so pathetic state?" She asked.

_Besides me killing a girl who got bit by a werewolf to end her immense suffering because she saved me, putting her in the trunk of my car, burring her, then getting really drunk and killing a girl in the middle of the road?_ I thought.

"Nothing specific comes to mind." I answered. I didn't like the guilt I was feeling, it wasn't like me.

"I should tell you that I can tell when anyone's lying. I call it my 'special power'" she smiled at me. I felt something inside me churn. "And you are defiantly lying." She paused and walked closer to me, examining my face. "But I won't push you." Her hand touched my cheek. "I have secrets too, and I have no intention in telling them." I met her eyes and got lost in their green sparks. "I'm sorry you're in pain, Damon." She whispered. She turned and left. Before she walked through the door I called back to her.

"Your meeting Elena and Jeremy tomorrow. Better get your story prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>How will Elena react to Lia? And what secrets lay inside Lia's head? More to be relieved soon!<strong>

**Read and Review!**

**lotta love,**

**vdemily **


	5. Daddy Issues pt 1

"Today's going to be eventful." I said walking into Damon's room. He had just come from the shower and had a towel lowly slung around his waist. The TV in his room distracted him. It was the local news; the reporter was talking about the resent disappearances and how the mayor was having a memorial to celebrate their memory. I rolled my eyes, if only they knew what really happened to them. Damon turned and looked at me. The contours of his body were drawing me in. He had rippling muscles that were begging for attention. He wasn't overly muscular though he was lean. The towel was low enough on his waist for me to appreciate the deep v that led down to his hips. I was very curious to see what was underneath. Damon raises an eyebrow at me while I studied him.

"What? I'm just doing what you did to me last night… How much do you remember about last night anyway?" I asked curiously while he picked out clothes from his dresser. I sat down on his large bed and watched, the TV making noise in the background.

"It's all a little…blurry." He said and turned his head to me. "But, I do remember finding you naked in my room. I have to say though, when I find woman naked in my room they usually don't leave to room until the next morning." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you almost ready? I want to get this over with." I said.

"Nervous?" Damon asked.

"Sue me. I've never had parents, never had a family, and I'm about to meet my last living relatives. So, yes, I'm a little nervous." My voice was a little too snarky for my likings. And I did just reveal a bit too much.

"Hey, I didn't say anything!" Damon stood in front of me clothes in hand. He put his ands up in surrender and walked into his bathroom to change. I gave a loud huff and fell backwards on the sheets staring at the ceiling.

I walked down stairs twenty minutes later ready to leave. I was dressed in one of my new outfits. I was wearing a long sleeve charcoal colored Jersey top that cost me a pretty penny. The shirt dipped down slightly over my left breast where the fabric came together in a twist, and happened to make my boobs look great!

My pants were very interesting though, it almost appeared as if I was wearing tights with a floral patter, but it was actually lace, and over them, from the top of my waist to the bottom of my butt were normal jeans, but under that were scraps of jeans that were wrapped around my legs. It sowed off my curvy hips and I looked hot.

To complete the look I wore black Steve Madden leather ankle booties and a black Prada leather jacket. A necklace thick with diamonds hung around my neck with matching studs in my ears. My eyes had dark charcoal enhancing them with a little color on my lips. This wasn't anything special; I dress like this most every day, just a perk of charging ridiculous amounts of money.

"You brought John Gilbert back? That was your big 'save Elena' move?" Damon's voice carried through the living room. I walked in to see Stefan and Damon; obviously something went down last night while he was drunk.

"I went to go look for Isabel and got John instead. He said he could help us and we're desperate." Stefan argued.

"We're not that desperate, Stefan. The guy tried to barbeque me." Damon retorted.

"Wait, my uncle John's in town?" I asked stepping in to the room. The boys stared at me but I wasn't fazed, men stared at me a lot. I snapped my fingers getting their attention back on the subject.

"Wait you already know John?" Damon asked.

"Long story." I didn't say anything else. "Continue." I said to Stefan.

"Damon, Bonnie-" Stefan started.

"The teenage witch?" I asked.

"Yes, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah," I sat up a little straighter at the mention of the name. "So we have to assume the moon stone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith in some deal she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe." I was a little lost. "I mean do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him, he's an Original, he can't be trusted. It's not like we can go up and kill him because apparently he can't die." Stefan finished. They would have been smart to ask me some questions about them, but they didn't, oh well.

"Still waiting for the part where John Gilberts the answer." Damon said with his hand on his chin.

"He knew about the sacrifice, Isabel told him. He said he knew of a way to keep Elena safe."

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked, very annoyed. I still stood in silence.

"He's not talking." Stefan said. "At least not to me anyway."

"Well duh. You're a vampire. My family isn't quite as understanding as me." I said. They ignored me.

"Great work Stefan, top notch. As if I didn't have enough problems." Damon turned and started walking away.

"I'm sorry about Rose." Stefan said. This caused Damon to stop and turn around.

"Whatever, I knew the woman for… five minutes." Damon said brushing it off with sarcasm. I didn't know who Rose was, but obviously something happened between her and Damon.

"You cared about her after 'five minutes'" Stefan said as Damon tried walking away again. "Wonder what that means?"

"It means I care Stefan. It means I'm changing and evolving into a man capable for greatness." He said in mock seriousness. "You better watch you back, because I might just get a hero hairdo of my own, and steal your thunder." He smirked and walked out.

I hurried to catch up to him. We walked out the front door together.

"You have a lot to fill me in on." I said walking down the front steps.

"I'll tell you about it when we're alone." He said. "Take your own car and follow me. I'm not sure if I'll have time to stay and I don't want to drag you around all day."

I ignored his rudeness and got into my Mercedes.

I followed his Camaro for about five miles when we stopped in front of a white house. Damon came in front of my door and I rolled down my window and pulled my sunglasses down my nose.

"Give me a couple minutes until you come in. We don't want to scare her." I nodded and put my sunglasses back on. I waited until I saw him go through the front door and slowly made my way up towards the house. I looked at the house and sighed. This would have been where I would visit my family, have holidays, and see my cousins. I was over twenty years old and I had never been there.

I stood at the front door and could hear the voices on the inside.

_"He's not here. He left. I don't know where he went he just blew in, announced to Jenna he was my dad, and took off." _Ah, so John really was in town. The voice I heard was light and female, I guessed it was Elena. My heartbeat picked up a bit.

_"That's public knowledge now?" _Said Damon.

_"Apparently."_ Said Elena, who sounded very distressed.

_"Are you okay?" _Damon sounded genuinely concerned; there was something in his voice I had yet to hear. 

_"Yeah. Jenna's head's spinning, but I'm okay."_

_"Did he say what he was doing here?" _Damon asked. I snorted, seriously doubt that. John wasn't one to share. He had serious trust issues.

_"No. You know, Stefan thinks he's telling the truth about wanting to help me."_

_"You believe him?" _Damon asked. If questioned kept up like this I was going to kick down the door.

_ "No, I don't believe him for a second." _Elena said surly. It was sad for me to think that she hated he only living parent.

_"I don't either." _Said Damon_. "Look I know things have been rough lately and things keep piling on…" _This was it, show time. _"I'm sorry to add another thing to the pile, but there's someone you need to meet."_ I heard Damon step towards the door and it opened in front of me.

I looked up and saw a girl, about nineteen, she has brown hair like me, but it was strait. She just stared at me, and her look was unreadable. She glanced at Damon who turned to me. He looked nervous too, but also concerned.

"Damon, what's going on?" Elena asked Damon fearful. Before Damon could answer I spoke.

"Elena, can I please come in? There's a lot for us to talk about."

"Are you a vampire?" She asked. The corners of my mouth twitched.

"Ah, no. I'm human, Elena." I said. Elena looked at Damon who nodded.

"I'm not letting you in until you tell me who you are." She said. She was smart and full of fire.

"My name is Lia. But my full name is Amelia Gilbert." Elena's eyes widened at that. "I'm your cousin, Elena."

"Wait, John has another kid?" Elena asked walking closer to the door.

"No, and that would have made us sisters." Elena frowned. "I know that John's your father. But Grayson isn't my father either." Elena looked more confused than before. "Elena, I just want to talk. You're my only family."

"Elena, hear her out?" Damon said. That took me aback. It was almost like he cared. Maybe he did though. Maybe Damon was different from the Damon I heard about.

"Come in please." Elena said weakly.

"Thank you." I breathed. I stepped over the threshold and stepped towards Damon a bit. I felt a little better being close to him.

"If you're not either of my dad's kids then who's are you?" Elena asked. We were standing in the kitchen, and she was leaning against the counter top.

"Elena our family isn't perfect. They kept a lot more secrets then just vampires."

"But you know about vampires?" Elena's voice was accusing and made me flinch.

"Yes, I'm a hunter. The Founders Council hired me. That's why I'm here." I said slowly.

"And yet you're okay with being around Damon?"

"Well I'm living with them at the moment so…" I said lightly. Elena wasn't amused. "It's just a job for me. I don't have predigests against the supernatural. I only kill the rouge ones." Elena's eyes narrowed, she examined me. She then turned around and bolted out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I looked over at Damon who raised an eyebrow at Elena's actions. "What did I say?" I asked. Damon just shrugged.

My heart sank. This really wasn't going well, I knew it was going to be difficult but still… I stood there for a minute wallowing in my angst and pity.

"Well, fuck." I said exasperated. I huffed and my head fell down. Damon put a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, just give her time." He cocked his head and I could tell he was trying to listen. "She's coming back down now."

"The perks of supernatural hearing." I said with a smirk. He chuckled.

Elena came bounding down the stairs and marched her way over to me.

"I knew you looked familiar." She said and shoved something in my hand. I turned it over and looked at it. It was a picture. In the picture were two faces with big smiles very close to the camera. I recognized one of the faces; it was very similar to mine. I took a breath and gave it back to her.

"That's my mother." I said quietly.

"You look just like her." Elena said. It was true our resemblance was very shocking. We could have been twins were she still alive. I was glad that we looked alike though. I looked nothing like my father.

"Was that you mother?" I asked about the other woman in the picture. She nodded sadly. "Look, Elena, obviously you have a lot going on at the moment. We can talk more about me later. So why don't we deal with John right now. Just know that I'm telling the truth." I said. Elena nodded.

"So what are we going to do about John?" Elena turned to Damon who had been quietly listening. Damon thought about it for a moment.

"Kill him." He said and walked towards the door. We followed him and he opened the front door.

"Damon…" Elena warned.

"I'm joking." Damon then smirked. "Okay, I'm a little serious."

"Damon!" Elena hissed.

"I'm not going to hurt him, Elena. I'm the good guy now, remember?"

"What does that mean?" Elena said unsure. I could tell Damon didn't even know what that entailed.

"I'm going to have a civil conversation with your father." With that Damon walked out the door. Elena shifted on her feet before calling to him,

"Wait, I'm coming with you." She grabbed her jacket and ran after him, leaving me in the house. I smiled to myself and mumbled,

"Like I said, an eventful day." I put my sunglasses on and closed the door behind me.

I followed Damon and Elena in my car to the Grill. They were already inside when I got there. I stood back and watched as Damon approached John. It's been a while since I've seen him but he hadn't really changed other than the brace on his had. I watched Damon walk over to him as he lit a candle at the shrine for all the dead people.

"So, John, rumor has it that you know a lot and won't saying anything."

"How do I know you can be trusted Damon?" John asked blowing out his match. "Originals can compel vampires. And according to Stefan that's why Katherine's still in the tomb. Because and Original has compelled her to stay there." He said. Damon lit a match.

"Well, only because all the vervain has left her system. Stefan and I on the other hand…" He finished lighting a candle. "Are chock full." He blew out the match in Johns face.

"Your drinking vervain?" He asked.

"It's an acquired taste." Damon answered with a smirk.

"Sounds nasty, huh?" I said and walked over to them. John's guard fell for a minute but he quickly put it back up.

"Amelia." John said. I ignored that and kept talking.

"I can only imagine it being like real strong…poisonous, alcohol." I smirked and lit a candle of my own. "Like cheap vodka. Whenever you drink it you end up vomiting before the night is over. But, you get used to it, build up a tolerance. And you stop acting like a drunken collage student." I gave a low laugh and turned to face the two men. "Uncle John, it's been awhile."

"It has." He agreed. "What are you doing here?"

"The Council hired me. You missed a lot. And I decided it was time I got to know the rest of the family!" I walked closer to him. "I hope you get everything that's coming to you, prick." My voice got very dark. He shrunk back a bit. I can be scary when I want to be. "Now Damon was obviously getting to something so please, carry on." Damon nodded in thanks.

"Now, John, I don't see that magic little ring on your stitched finger so if you know anything about Klaus you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." Wow Klaus too? That was bad, very, very bad.

"Now, is that any way to convince me we're on the same side? First I need to know that I can trust you, Damon. That I can count on you, then we'll talk." He turned and walked away. This left me standing next to Damon. We were silent for a moment.

"Don't worry. If we need info I can always torture it out of him." I turned and grinned at him.

"You would torture your own uncle?" Damon asked. I scoffed.

"After what he did to me, yes I would. I'm not a very forgiving person. Not anymore." I said darkly. Damon stayed silent. "I'll be back in a bit. I have some work to take care of."

I left the Grill and walked to my car, which were a couple blocks away. On my way over I heard a loud _BANG_. I stopped in my tracks. It was the sound of a gun. I ran toward the sound like the smart person I was and saw a man standing over the body of a blonde girl. The worst part was that I recognized the man.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is? Big bad Brady, the dog." I said emotionless. I got closer to him. He turned and looked at me.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the hunter that could never catch me." The arm holding his gun tensed and I got ready for a fight flexing my fingers by my sides.

"Oh, please, I caught you plenty of times. Your just a slippery little thing for a wolf." I was about to disarm him and finally kill him when an arm came around my neck and cut off the air to my lungs. Brady smiled and shot me in the leg. Any screams of pain I had were chocked out and unheard.

"You can drop her now. She'll just bleed out." He told the person choking me. I crumpled to the ground gasping for air; too weak to even try to stop the profuse bleeding of my leg. I guessed he nicked an artery. I looked up and saw Jules. I had been after her too. She and Brady was defiantly a bad pair.

"Jules, you crazy bitch." I said my voice dimming.

"Carry her to that alley, no one will bother her there." Jules said looking down at me. I felt myself being picked up then dropped on the gravel. I hit my head on the ground and saw a bright light behind my eyelids. I blacked out after that.

Even though I was unconscious I was still aware of my body. I knew I was dying. I could never remember being so cold. And I had been on my own for a long time. I had lived on the streets but this was still the coldest I had ever been. The pain wasn't allowing me to think strait though, and it was very likely I had a concussion; if I hadn't been so delirious I would have known that was my essence leaving my body.

This was a pretty shitty way to die though. Death wasn't what I thought it would be though. There was no bright light, or my dead parents (not complaining about that one).

Instead it was dark and scary.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This is the longest chapter I've ever written!<strong>

**Part 2 will be out in a couple weeks. **

**Lemon will be written soon!**

**I hope everyone liked it!**

**Read and Review!**

**lotta love,**

**PurpleXOrchid**


	6. Daddy Issues pt 2

The pain started to fade but the cold didn't. In fact it got more intense. If I hadn't been so weak I would have been able to figure out that it was from blood loss. I was bleeding to death. I felt like my insides were freezing over with frost. It consumed me. The cold turned to pain. I just couldn't win.

I didn't have much time left now. I guess I just have to ride it out.

* * *

><p>"So, Damon. My friend wants to meet you." Jenna said while approaching the bar Damon was sitting at drinking. Next to her was a woman about the same age. She was pretty. Damon turned around. "Damon Salvatore this is-" Jenna was cutoff by Damon as he looked at the woman.<p>

"I know you." He said, a little drunk. "You're the news lady."

"Ya, Andy Star. Nice to meet you." The woman introduced herself. There was an awkward silence. Damon said nothing. "Can I buy you a drink, Damon?" Damon looked down at his glass.

"My glass is all full Andy. Thank you." Damon said then stood up and walked away from the bar towards Elena. Elena saw the whole thing go down and spoke as he past her.

"You totally blew her off." Elena stated.

"I'm steering clear of all woman at the moment." He muttered to her.

"You didn't have to be rude." She said.

"Trust me, it's in the best interest of woman everywhere." Damon looked at her and downed his drink as her phone rang. She answered it.

"Stefan?" She answered. There was a pause and Elena's face morphed into concern. "What is it?" Damon watched confusion and concern coming across his own face. "Amelia? Why do I need to find her?" Another pause. "Of course. I'll do whatever you need to get Caroline." She hung up and turned to Damon.

"Lia left not too long ago. I'll go get her and then you better explain what the hell is going on." Damon stomped out of the bar and into the street. He stopped and looked around his eyes stopping on Lia's still parked Mercedes. _That can't be good. _Damon thought. He stood in the middle of the street. It was empty and eerily quiet. He closed his eyes and breathed in the sent the breeze brought in. As soon as the smell hit him his eyes snapped open and dark veins crept from under his eyes. He felt the familiar sting as his fangs hit his bottom lip and the whites of his eyes turn red.

Blood. Sweet red blood filled the air.

_That's defiantly not good. _Damon thought his face returning to normal.

Damon used his supernatural speed to run towards the smell. He found him self in an alley. Lying on the dirty ground was Lia. A very large pool of blood surrounding her, centered on her leg and head. Damon rushed to kneel beside her. Her heartbeat was there but it was exceptionally slow and her breathing was nonexistent. Damon touched her cheek and was taken aback by how cold her skin was, even compared to his. Damon saw the bruises around her neck and the blood underneath and around her fingernails. He could tell that she fought back but was taken by surprise by multiple attackers. He spread his hand over the torn flesh on her leg before dipping his fingers into the flesh and pulling out the metal bullet. Damon had to act quickly, her heart was ready to stop pumping the blood she didn't have, and he bit into his wrist and forced the blood down her throat.

"Come on Lia. Drink it. The nights not over yet, but after you can die." He said while trying not to get blood on him.

* * *

><p>It was such a pain waiting for death. I had never believed in God, I told myself that if he did exist he wouldn't have put me through everything I've been through. So I didn't believe in heaven. I was hoping that death would just be sweet nothingness that I wouldn't even be conscious of. But waiting in the darkness was torturous, but mostly boring. I had a pretty exciting life so this was quite boring. I was finally starting to feel a change. I could tell that it was almost over. I couldn't decide if I wanted to die or not, or just didn't give a shit. My life was filled with so much pain it would be nice not to feel it or deal with it. But still, my life was good. It was filled with action and money and parties. And men, I can't forget the men.<p>

It was almost over when the direction of the change changed. The bitter cold was being replaced by warmth. Heat. So hot it was almost unbearable. I could feel myself gaining consciousness and I felt warmth pooling in my mouth and trickling down my throat. Whatever it was tasted good. It was sweet and warm and I started drinking big mouthfuls of it.

"That's it, keep drinking." Said a voice above me. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Damon above me. His wrist was in my mouth and I realized I was drinking his blood. I tried to get it out of my mouth and push him away but his hold was too tight and I was still weak. "Hey, Buffy, just drink. I'm trying to save your life." I made some sounds against his wrist in protest but continued drinking. When he finally pulled his hand away and the wounds healed I could see strait and saw genuine concern on Damon's face.

"Ouch. That really fucking hurt." I said. I don't do serious. I always have this way of ruining touching moments, unless it's leading up to sex. What can I say?

"No shit. Are you good now? Who the hell did that?" He said gesturing to my nasty wounds that were now fully healed.

"Stupid wolf and his wolf whore!" I said trying to sit up. I did so slowly cringing at every move. I felt Damon's hand come behind me and help me get to my feet. "Thank you." I said looking into his beautiful blue eyes. "Really, you saved my life I owe you one. How did you even find me?" I asked still a little woozy.

"Well besides the overwhelming sent of blood?" He said. I flinched involuntarily "Elena got a panic call from Stefan and he said that he needed your help with something so I came out to find you. I saw your car was still here and then found you here bleeding out."

"I'll meet you in the Grill in a few minutes. I think I know what Stefan was 'panicking' about. I have to stop at the house and grab some supplies." I said trying not to make eye contact with Damon. Something about his stare made me uneasy. I turned and took a step away when Damon called out to me.

"Hey!" I stopped and turned around meeting his eyes. They held something I almost didn't recognize. I wasn't used to those looks being directed to me. Care. Worry. "Are you sure your going to be alright?" He asked. Maybe Damon wasn't as bad as people said. He did have humanity. People were just so focused on finding the bad things in him to realize it.

"I'm fine." I said. It wasn't very convincing. I left without another word. I was driving 80 down the streets towards the Boarding House trying desperately not to cry. I wasn't a crier. No anymore. I had to stop myself and take a breath and do what I normally do. I took all my pain and sadness and turned it into anger. I felt cold inside, but that was better than what I felt before. Turning it into anger my not be the best coping mechanism but it has gotten me this far. I let my rage wash over me and I knew that blood was going to be shed tonight.

* * *

><p>"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Damon asked very pissed off. I had just got back to the Grill. I went to the Boarding House and picked up some supplies before taking my bike back over. I had just entered the woman's bathroom where Elena and Damon were arguing. Odd place for a meeting, no?<p>

"Stefan was worried that-" Elena began.

"That I would what? That I would kill him?" Damon interrupted, Elena nodded.

"You guys are so secretive." I mumbled, but I was ignored as usual.

"Well of course that's what need to happen."

"No, Damon, not Tyler. Do whatever you need to do to get Caroline back but, just leave Tyler out of it, okay?" Elena said in a tizzy.

"Why?" Damon asked. "He's a werewolf, he needs to die, I'm willing to kill it's a win-win." Damon said.

"Mm," I said leaning against the counter of the sinks. "Sorry Elena, but Damon's kind of right. At this point he's a little too dangerous to keep around. Werewolf's are arrogant cocky little things and I just got shot by one so I'm feeling pretty vengeful." I said coolly. Elena shot me a look and turned back to Damon and put her hands on his arms.

"Damon, please. Okay, too many people are dead." She said desperately.

"You need to stop doing that." Damon said.

"Doing what?" Elena asked. _Oh, this bitch is good_ I thought to myself humorously.

"Assuming that I'll play the good guy, because it's you who's asking." Elena sighed,

"Be the better man, Damon." I wasn't sure how I felt about that. She was making Damon second-guess himself and do some inner searching bullshit. Damon was too impulsive to think that long and hard about him. Damon was looking at Elena, his eyes were flickering with thought, and then John barged in a ruined it.

"Do you mind?" Damon asked.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"Nothing!" Elena said a little too quickly.

"Doesn't look like nothing." John didn't look at me, I knew he couldn't, and I hoped he suffered.

"Well, guess what, John? Trust works both ways. Now, get out!" Damon said.

"Everyone is so snippy in this town, my goodness." I said. Damon shot me a look and I smirked at him.

"Look we don't have time for this. We need to get Caroline back." Elena said trying to be the mediator.

"No, we don't need to do anything. I'll take care of it." Damon turned to leave. "First dad duty, ground you daughter, keep her here." Damon patted John's shoulder and walked out of the bathroom. I followed.

"Legal adult. Can do whatever the fuck I want." I smirked.

"I'm coming with you-" I heard Elena say before the door closed and cut her off. Yeah, she was staying.

* * *

><p>I was waiting in a tree. It was pretty high up, but I wasn't afraid, if I were it would have been pretty lame. I was on my stomach, my breasts were on a branch, and my upper thighs were on another branch, leaving my stomach and legs floating in midair. A rifle in my hand was aimed down towards the trailer. Nothing says werewolf like trailer trash. Or is it the other way around? Jules was standing outside the trailer pacing and shifting uncomfortably. I was waiting for Stefan to show up. I never actually got into contact with him but he was bound to show up. From the info I gathered he cared pretty deeply about Caroline so he would defiantly come and try to bargain for her freedom. And he would defiantly need my help. Jules was shifting uncomfortably and hugging her arms. I was surprised she hadn't sensed me yet, but it was probably because she wasn't looking for me. She thought I was dead; she was more worried about vampires than a dead hunter.<p>

"I know you're out there." Jules said.

She stopped her pacing and was looking off into the trees. I could sense another presence too and then Stefan came out of the trees with a boy in his grip. He was a cute boy, hot really. But, he defiantly gave off a vibe. The type of vibe that says, "Hey, I'm a tool! I'm going to try to get in your pants now." But, he also had a far off look. He was just a kid, caught in the middle of a feud, and he didn't know what to do.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked as he walked closer, the boy in tow.

"Locked up tight." Jules replied. She was defiantly nervous, as she should be.

"Let her go and I'll release Tyler." Stefan said. "Doesn't have to get any messier than it already has." _The hell it does! _I thought and had to bite my tongue from growling. "I'm not your enemy, Jules." _Yeah, well I am._ I really wished that the negotiations would hurry up, the branch was really hurting my boobs.

"It's a little late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?" Jules asked.

"You need to leave town." Stefan said simply. _Leave town? She is not leaving this town alive! _"No one has to get hurt." _Bitch almost killed me! She was going to get hurt! And I'll start with punching her in the boob._

"I'm not leaving without Tyler."

"Tyler's free to make his own decisions… as soon as you release Caroline."

It took me a moment to realize why Jules wanted the Tyler kid; she had her whole honor-the-family-pack-we-take-care-of-each-other- werewolf thing.

"My brother, the peace maker." Damon spoke as he entered my view with a big obnoxious smirk. "Sense Stefan got here before me, I'm going to let him try this his way, before I resort to my way, which is a little bloodier." Damon could be so arrogant. "So, give us Caroline."

"Let go of Tyler." Jules said putting on a brave face.

"Give us Caroline. Without a full moon it's not an even fight and you know it. We will take you."

"I'm not so sure about that tough guy." Jules said. She put her fingers in her mouth and let out a loud whistle. Then in walked several werewolf's, including Brady, armed with stakes and I saw one man with a flamethrower. "Lets try this again, give us Tyler." Damon then shuffled and encouraged Tyler to join the group giving into the shady bargain.

"Which one of you killed Mason?" Brady asked.

"Ah, that'd be me." Damon said and pointed to himself.

"Boys, make sure that one suffers." Brady announced.

Both vampires' faces dropped.

"This isn't going as well as I hoped." Damon muttered.

"Maybe if you didn't interfere, Damon…" Stefan said.

"Please they would have killed you anyways. Now, we have to get out of here." I scoffed out loud.

"Don't be such a pansy!" I shouted from my tree. "Oops." They all turned and looked for where my voice came from. I quickly shot down two of the wolves and jumped from my perch in the tree landing in a crouch. _That was so fucking badass! _I thought to myself. I pulled two pistols from my jacket and held one out in each hand. "We are not leaving without a fight." I clicked of the safeties.

That was when the fighting really started. Stefan and Damon could defiantly hold their own in a fight. Stefan was using the flamethrower and Damon was running around ripping out hearts. I was working my way through wolves trying to get to Jules. But, she was a little busy back flipping and doing cartwheels all over the fucking place. I took a knife out of my boot and started slitting throats. I ended up next to Stefan and he snapped the neck of the flamethrower wolf he was holding onto. Another wolf with a crossbow approached and shot a wooden stake ate Stefan's head. Stefan caught it in midair right in front of his face.

"Nice!" I said with a smile. He just glared at me. "Grow up, Stefan. They wouldn't have let you leave and you know it. This was inevitable." His brows furrowed more. "Don't brute at me!" He rolled his eyes and charged at a wolf.

I took one on myself. He had a stake in his hands and was trying to stab me. I came at him head on, he raised the stake for my head, I faked him out, and drop kicked him to the ground. I rushed behind him and put him in a headlock. His stake brushed my side and left a cut underneath my ribs. I held on to him tightly and jerked my arms to the side quickly. His neck snapped, he fell limp, and I didn't even flinch. Rage was pumping in my veins and I directed that at Jules and Brady. I stood and stepped over the man's body. I turned and looked for one of the two wolves that did me wrong. I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around quickly only to be backhanded to the ground. I fell on my side and put presser on my pounding cheek. I looked up and saw Brady pointing a gun at me. I tilted my head to the side and saw Stefan on the ground groaning from the stake in his back. If he drank human blood he would be back up and fighting. I looked to the other side and saw Damon with wooden bullets in his chest. I looked up at Brady standing over me and smirked.

"How are you still alive?" He asked. I gave a horse chuckle.

"You know me Brady… When you shot me I didn't even get a chance to fight back. Now if you do kill me it will be fighting. Dying with my boots on and all that." I said.

"It's not an 'if' you die. You will, right now." He clicked off the safety.

"Tyler…" I heard whimper. A blonde girl, looking bloody and tired, was up against the trailer with Jules pressing a gun to her back. That must have been Caroline. She was terrified.

I took a deep breath and looked into my soon-to-be-killer's eyes.

"Goodbye, Lia. It's been a long time coming." He kept his face strait. He was about to pull the trigger when he fell to the ground in pain. I sat up and watched as wolf after wolf dropped to the ground holding their head in pain.

"What the-?" I said. Damon and Stefan started to stand too and we watched a man come from the woods holding his hands up. I grinned as I staggered to my feet. I really love witches sometimes. The remaining wolves stopped moaning and screaming as they fell unconscious. The man dropped his arms and looked up. I made eye contact with him and he looked away quickly.

"Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see it's upheld." He said, as the three vampires got closer to him. "Get out of here, now." The vampires collected themselves and were about to leave. Stefan and Damon looked back at me.

"I'll meet you at the Boarding House, I don't have super speed." I told them. They nodded before leaving. The warlock turned to Tyler and stared him down.

"When your friend awaken, give them a message. They need to get the hell out of this town." Tyler nodded and ran into the woods in the opposite direction, fading into the shadows.

It was just the warlock and I alone, surrounded by unconscious or dead bodies.

"It's good to see you Jonas." I said quietly with complete sincerity.

"Lia, we didn't expect to see you here."

"This is where my family's from. Turns out that I only have three living relatives and one of them is Elena."

"We didn't know." Jonas said.

"Jonas, it's okay. You don't have to lie. Elijah is a man of many secrets, he's just doing what he thinks is right."

"He was protecting you." Jonas explained.

"He was protecting me from the wrongs he knows he will lead Elena into? I'm not exactly sure what's going on in this town, but I know Klaus is involved. And I will get the whole story, and when I do, Elijah's intentions better be honorable." I warned.

"When aren't they, Lia?" Jonas said defusing some of the tension. I laughed.

"I suppose. Just know, Jonas, that I came to meet my family, and I plan on getting to know them, death would come in the way though. So, just know that I will do whatever I have to, to keep them safe."

"And just know, Lia, that Elijah will do whatever he has to do, too." Jonas retorted. I nodded.

"He's in town?" I asked.

"He's away for the moment but, yes, he's around."

"Hm, well, I should go. Have to stitch myself up." I pointed to the bleeding cut on my side. He gave a small smile and nodded. "Goodbye Jonas." I started to turn and walk away.

"Goodbye, Lia." He called. I turned and walked in the same direction backwards while I spoke to him,

"And give Luka a hug and kiss for me!" I giggled and jogged to my bike.

* * *

><p>I got back to the Boarding House turned off my engine and got off my bike. I grunted and clutched my side and gave a stiff legged walk to the front door. I was about to open the door when it was opened for me from the other side. And with all the luck I had that night it was John. I gave a loud groan and rolled my eyes.<p>

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Just giving Damon something to help with the Original problem." He said.

"Rot in Hell, John." I said and pushed past him, then closed the door in his face. I didn't understand why he even bothered speaking to me, after everything he did.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later I was on the couch nursing a glass of Rum with fresh bandages on my body. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the sounds Damon's bedroom was making. He brought some girl he met at the bar over and was in the act at the moment. I drained my glass hoping that it would drown out the sound of a love sick vampire and slutty reporter.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this chapter took so long! But it was pretty long so I think you'll get over it.<strong>

**What do you think is going to happen to Lia? How is she connected to the Originals? She knows Jonas? What's her history with Elijah? How will Damon and Lia's relationship go now that she sees how hopelessly in live he is with her? What's going to happen with Jules and Brady? What is the family secret Lia's harboring about her mother? How dark is Lia's mind and heart? Will Lia and Elena ever become "family"? What happens when she meets Jeremy? What did John do to her? Why do I leave you with so many questions?**

**All will be revealed soon enough my lovelies!**

**Please review! I want 5 per chapter! Or else! **

**Not a good threat, I will need five reviews per chapter before I put up a new one.**

**Checkout my other stories soon!**

**Lotta Love,**

**purpleXorchid**


	7. Crying Wolf pt 1

The next morning was rough. I moaned as the sun hit my face. My head was pounding and my tongue was dry. I slowly opened my eyes and the sun assaulted my sight. I blinked to clear the fog and tried to remember what happened the night before. I pushed my self to sit up and realized that I was on the floor next to the couch in the Boarding House. An almost empty bottle of rum was still in my grip. I had to pry my fingers off the neck. I put the bottle on the coffee table next to me and stood up. Not a good idea. The world spun and I thought I would vomit. I grabbed onto the arm of the couch and waited for it to pass. It did eventually. I slowly staggered out of the room and towards the stairs.

On my way out voices were coming my way. It was like being hit in the head with a mallet.

"I'm late this is such a crazy day." The voice said. It was a woman. I was guessing it was the reporter Damon brought home last night. "I'm covering a Historical Societies high tea." She continued.

"Woo, thrilling!" I heard Damon mock.

"Yeah, it's for some visiting writer. He's writing a book on small town Virginia." That sounds suspicious. And I knew whose style it was. "Big snooze." She finished. Yeah, it probably was. He was really into the high society, smart-ass, crap. It was pretty hot when you saw it.

"Writer?" I heard Damon ask. "What's his name?"

"Uh, Elijah Smith." She told him. I rolled my eyes, and started towards the stairs.

"Smith," Damon scoffed, "He's using Smith?" I had to agree with him, but Elijah wanted to be known he was in town. I kept myself hidden and peaked around the corner and watched them. He wrapped a scarf around her neck to hide his bite mark. God, they're stupid. Just a couple drops of his blood and she wouldn't have a suspicious scarf on for the next week. Does he think no one will notice?

**"**Ok. You have your story straight in your mind, right?" he asked and grabbed her face.

**"**I can't say that you bit me or drank my blood, just that we hit it off and I really like you. You are terrific, though. You're sweet, funny, you're honest." Slutty gushed.

**"**And you're falling hard." He compelled.

**"**You might be the one" She replied breathlessly

**"**Perfect!" Damon says and lets go of her face. He leads her to the front door, still not noticing me. He opens the door and kisses her. "Have a great day, honey." Outside the door stood an uncomfortable man with his hands in his pockets.

**"**Oh. Hey, Alaric." Andie addressed the man. "Later." She called back.

"My new girlfriend, Andie Star, action news." Damon tells him.

**"**It's not called action news." The man called Alaric told him.

**"**I know. I just like saying it. Come on." I hear him say and they walk into the house. I take that moment to make myself seen. I walk into the hallway and both of there eyes land on the hungover mess that is me.

"Lia…" Damon says. I look at him. I knew I looked miserable because I felt miserable. "This is Ric, I'll introduce you better when you clean up." He said in mock niceness.

"Fine." I say and walk away. Just before I head up the stairs I look back at him. "I owe you booze." I promptly turned and went up stairs.

I showered and felt the water wash the alcohol from my system and I feel much better. My hair was now washed and conditioned and hanging in perfect curls that I ironed on. I lightly did make up, mascara, powder, blush, and nude lipstick. I slipped on one of the new dresses I had bought. It was Betsy Johnson and perfect for a High Tea. It was strapless and white, with a pattern of purple flowers. I loved it. I put on a pair of wedge sandals that were purple. I looked perfect to see Elijah again. I rushed down stairs and saw Damon drive off in his car. I did the same and put on a pair of nude cat-eye sunglasses and drove off in my Mercedes.

I made it there after picking up a very large cup of coffee and a muffin from a café. I made sure there was nothing in my teeth and chewed on a breath mint before leaving my car and entering the Mayors mansion.

I made annoying small talk with people and made up a story that I was some biologist visiting and doing research on the disappearance of certain herbs and flowers from the town sense the civil war era. It was a good thing that I actually knew stuff about that because I had to explain it to everyone who asked. The Mayor looked impressed with my fake story and winked at me while I was explaining it to a group of people she was included in. I was glad no one gave me shit about being a Gilbert. In fact it was like they didn't even notice. They probably weren't listening.

Once I figured I made enough annoying small talk to fit in, I decided it was time to get the ball rolling. I had to find Elijah and figure out what the hell was going on in this town. I discreetly disappeared from the crowds of people and watched from the sidelines. I was waiting for much too long when I saw the back of two heads enter what I assumed to be the Mayors office. It was obvious they weren't supposed to be there and just by looking at the back of their sexy heads I knew they were who I was looking for. They closed the door behind them and I hurried through the crowd trying to get to them. It took me longer than I hoped because on my way over I found myself with John and that man Alaric.

**"**What's Damon doing with Elijah?" He asked the two of us.

"Fuck off, John." I muttered

**"**How would I know?" Alaric asked him

**"**Because you two are his little helper."

"That sounds obscene." I said. Alaric laughed.

**"**If you say so, John."

"Does Jenna know about your extracurricular activities? Maybe it's time we tell her. I mean, she can't stay in the dark forever." From what I knew Jenna was Elena's aunt and I'm guessing she's with Alaric.

**"**You're a dick." He said getting in his face.

"Tell me about it."

**"**I don't think you should sleep over anymore. It's inappropriate with children in the house, and that ring that Isobel gave you, that's mine. I'm gonna want that back." John told Alaric.

"John go screw with someone else before I kill you." I said coldly. He saw the look in my eyes and walked away.

"Thanks for that." Alaric said to me after John had left.

"No problem." I told him and smiled. I held out my hand to him. "I'm Lia." I told him and he took my hand in a shake.

"The long lost Gilbert cousin." He said. "Damon gave me the low down this morning after you left to sober up." I laughed and nodded. "I'm Alaric, call me Ric. It amazes me that a hunter could be so cool headed and live with vampires. It took me a long time to get over it."

"Trust me I am not cool headed. You're a hunter?" I ask.

"Kinda, I dabbled after Damon killed my wife."

"Oh, and you also have Johns magic life ring." I pointed the big gaudy thing on his hand.

"You know about that?" He sounded surprised.

"I know about a lot of things, you just have to ask." I smiled sweetly.

*

*  
>Now,<p>

COMMENT!

READ!

...etc...


	8. Crying Wolf Pt 2

I walked into the office and watched Elijah stab Damon in the neck with a pencil. He was holding him by the neck up against the wall. Damon screamed out in pain.

"Elijah!" I shouted. My heart was beating fast. I could feel my blood coursing through every vein in my body. He turned quickly and looked at me, barley keeping himself composed.

"Amelia." He mutters lowly. My face was red from the blood being compressed in my head. I was pissed. I could feel my eye twitch. Not a good sign. He noticed my anger and almost looked sheepish. My eyes narrowed and I gestured to Damon, who was now leaning over the mayor's desk clutching his neck not paying attention to us. My gesture was telling him to finish up.

Elijah huffed but turned to Damon. He pulled out a white handkerchief and shook it out. "I am an Original." He told him and cleaned some of the blood off his hands. "Show a little respect." He held the white piece of cloth out to Damon and he snatched it. "The moment you cease of being use to me you're dead." I'm gonna kill him. "So," he said in a singsong voice. "You should do what I say." Yup, gotta find a dagger. "Keep Elena safe." He quickly turned around and grabbed my arm. We left the office and I could feel Damon's sneer on my back.

* * *

><p>We made our way outside to the gardens. I had yet to look him in the eyes I just stared at the ground angrily, trying not to trip in my heels, as he pulled me along. We stopped beside a tree and he sat me down on a small bench. He stood in front of me. My hand came up and pinched the bridge of my nose. My eyes were clenched tight.<p>

"Elijah," I said softly, trying to contain my anger. "You need to explain right now, what the hell is going on in this backward ass town."

I looked up at him. He hasn't changed a bit. He was still wearing expensive suits. He still had awesome hair. And he was still quiet handsome, Eli.

He frowned and realized just how distraught I was feeling.

"Amelia, you must understand that I cannot tell you everything." He said and took a seat next to me.

"Of course you can't." I huffed annoyed. "You made a deal with Elena. Did you know we were related?"

"I thought you were, but there are reasons why I didn't tell you."

"There are always reasons." I muttered.

"How much do you know already?"

"Elena is my cousin. So is her brother Jeremy. Stefan Salvatore is her boyfriend and a vampire. Damon Salvatore is Stefan's brother, a vampire, and a tool." He laughed at that. "I'm staying with them while the Founders Council hires me. I've only picked up bits and pieces out of context. But, from what I hear, you made a deal with Elena to keep her loved ones safe. Klaus is lurking around. A sacrifice. Something about the moonstone not being destroyed by Luka and Jonas."

"Lia, there is so much I want to tell you, but I fear what will happen when I do." Elijah took my smaller hand into his large cool one.

"Why not? Why don't you trust me, Eli?" I got closer to him unconsciously and gripped his hand.

"I trust you with my life, Lia. But, with my knowledge comes danger. I will not put you in anymore danger than you're already in." We look into each others eyes. His were so brown and warm. Filled with knowledge and honor.

"What are your intentions with Elena?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"Lia, Klaus is after Elena. Do you remember the story I told you all those years ago? The story of how the sun became vampires enemy and the moon the werewolf's?" He asked gently. I nodded.

"The legend by the Aztecs, about the shaman. He cursed the vampires and werewolves. The moonstone is what sealed it right?" I asked. His eyes unfocused on me as he thought about what he was going to say next.

"That is what the legend says, yes. But, there is more to it. Are you familiar with Katherine Pierce?"

"That's the second time I heard that name. It sounds so familiar…" I trailed off raking my brain trying to remember.

"She's an infamous vampire. She strung along both Salvatore brothers when they were human and ultimately turned them. Five hundred years ago Klaus went after her when she was human. He needed her -human. She tricked him ran away and got herself turned. Klaus killed her entire family. Klaus needed her for the same reason he needs Elena." He explained. "They are the only way to break the curse. They are the sacrifice needed."

"Klaus is going to kill Elena." I said. There was no emotion in my voice. The girl I just met and was related to was going to be killed by Klaus. I just met her should I have cared? Well, I did. I started to panic a little.

"Elijah, I don't want her to die. She's some of the only family I have left. I-I-I…" I stuttered. I didn't know how to explain myself to Elijah. I felt his hand cup my face and I looked up.

"Lia, you don't have to tell me. I know how important family is."

"How are Katherine and Elena connected to the curse?" I blurted out.

"Katherine and Elena are doppelgangers. They look exactly the same. Every few hundred years a new one is born from the bloodline of the very first girl who was sacrificed. We thought Katherine was the last of the bloodline, but now there's Elena."

I nodded slowly.

"Is there anything else you can tell me?" I said seriously.

"Nothing comes to mind at the moment."

"Okay." I look down at the ground. "Way to stab Damon by the way." I roll my eyes and frown slightly. He chuckles.

"He deserved it. You know how I feel about respect. He did not show me the respect I deserved."

"And how exactly did you deserve that respect?" I asked him. He frowned at me. "I missed you, Eli." I told him and gave a small smile. He smiled back and I felt his hand on my face again.

"I missed you too, Lia, love." Our faces got closer and closer until our lips were centimeters apart. I wanted nothing more than to kiss Elijah. But, that could complicate things so much more. My life was already complicated enough at the moment.

"I have to go." I whispered and pulled away from him and hurried away never once looking back.

* * *

><p>"Well today was a bust." Damon said.<p>

It was late and Alaric, Damon, and I were in the boarding house drinking in front of the fire and lounging in the plush antique couches.

"Yeah." Alaric replied. "How's the throat?" He looked a little apologetic and amused.

"Sore." Damon said. One of his arms was bent behind his head and his other held his drink on his lap.

"Yeah. That Elijah's one scary dude, but with nice hair."

"Ha! Tell me about it." I said.

"Hey, you want another one?" Alaric asked.

Alaric stood up and took our glasses and walked over to the bar.

"How's the throat?"

"Sore." Damon replied.

"Yeah. That Elijah is one scary dude, but with nice hair." Alaric said.

I laughed.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon thought aloud. I controlled myself from killing him.

"Yeah. I'd think twice before I'd trust that dagger and some ash to do the job. You're gonna need more info."

"I'm out of sources."

And again no one asked me anything.

"What's up with you and this news chick?" Alaric asked Damon as he handed me my drink. I took a long sip and tried to tune out the guy talk.

I come back when I hear Alaric's phone ring.

"Oh, god. I got to go. I got to pick Jenna up. Don't worry. I'll, uh, show myself out." Alaric stood up and left.

"Good luck." Damon called back to him.

We sit in silence for a moment. Our silence was interrupted by a noise coming from the other room. Damon and I exchange a look. We both got up and walked towards the noise.

I heard a grunt and felt a sharp pain. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>I came to on the ground. My hands and feet were bound and a rag was tied around my mouth. My eyes struggled to focus. I felt blood drip down the left side of my head. I felt the warmth of the fire near me. My eyes focused and the first thing I saw was Alaric dead on the ground. He had his ring on so he would be fine. I turned my head to the other side and saw Damon tied to a chair with some sort of spiked collar on his neck causing him to bleed.<p>

"Look she's awake." A male voice spoke. I saw feet coming near me. The person kneeled down in front of me. It was Jules. I struggled against my bonds. She smiled at me. I was going to kill her.

"You survived. That's very unfortunate for you. We'll just have to try again." She gave me a toothy grin. "Boys!" She called. I group of large men came in behind her. She looked me over. "She's all yours." She stood up and walked back to Damon. The men came at me. The rag muffled my screams. I wriggled and kicked the best I could. I felt their big sweaty hands on my skin. They were grabbing my cloths and ripping them off of me. I kept struggling and I was able to get the rag out of my mouth. A hand came close to my mouth. I took my opportunity. My teeth sank into his flesh and I tasted blood. I heard a shout and the hand pulled from my mouth. A hand was thrown across my face. My head snapped to the side and I swallowed the blood.

"Bitch!"

The wolf walked over to the fireplace and pulled the metal poker from it's holding place. He stomped over to me and I was being held down by the other wolves. I struggled against their hold. The wolf stomped over to me and raised the poker over his head. I froze and he brought the poker down. It pierced through my stomach. Blood poured from my mouth. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I put my head on the ground and chocked on my own blood. I couldn't hear what was happening around me. I closed my eyes and listened to my racing heart.

* * *

><p>I woke up slowly. Everything was sore. I opened my eyes and felt the soft sheets under my hands. I was in a bed, a large luxurious bed complete with silk sheets. I turned my head slowly to the side and saw him. Elijah was sitting in a chair next the bed calmly watching over me.<p>

"Elijah." I breathed hoarsely. He pursed his lips slightly.

"Yes, Lia?" he leaned forward.

"What happened?" my voice cracked. When I was with Elijah I never felt the need to put up my wall. He was there for me when I needed someone. He was the only person I truly trusted in this world.

"The werewolves broke into the Boarding House and attacked you and Damon Salvatore."

It was starting to come back to me. The wolves touching me, cutting at me, and ripping at me. Elijah saved me. He found me and took me away before they did any more damage to me. But, it wouldn't have mattered. I remembered the wolves ran me threw with a fireplace poker.

"Oh, God." I closed my eyes and whispered. I held back tears. I felt the bed shift and a hand stroke my face. I opened my eyes and saw Elijah looking down at me with worry. I brought my hand up to my face and held his. I slowly sat up, never leaving his eyes, and said, "You healed me, thank you." We were silent for a moment.

"You frightened me, Lia. I thought I was too late." I smiled slightly. I loved that he worried for me. No one else ever has. It felt nice. At that and leaned in until our lips connected into a firm kiss.

I pulled back a couple inches and looked into his eyes. I took the hand that wasn't holding his to my face and stroked his jaw. By taking that hand way the sheets that were around my body fell to my waist. The breeze from the open window is what alerted me to the fact that I was only in my bra and underwear. I looked up from my bare body and smiled at him. "Did you undress me?" I asked. He only gave me a devilish smirk and claimed my lips with his. His kiss was passionate. There was no other way to explain it. Elijah was a very closed off man so when he got a chance to express emotions it was like being hit by a brick wall of them.

I helped him shrug of his suit jacket and loosened his tie so he could slip it over his head. His lips came back to mine. His hands weaved into my hair and our tongues fought for dominance. His won and I welcomed it into my mouth and sucked in it as if it was his cock. He moaned and I griped the front of his shirt, pulling, wishing I could rip it off. Using his supernatural speed he undid the buttons and discarded it on the floor, knowing that if he didn't take it off I really would have ripped it off.

He pushed me on my back and his hands wandered over my skin. His lips moved to my neck and I gasped for breath. I felt him nipping and sucking leaving marks. I knew what he wanted. I ran my hands through his hair and cradled his head on my neck.

"Do it, Elijah. Oh, please, god, do it." I moaned as he groped my covered breast squeezing it. I could feel the heat of my core moistening more and more by the second. Then I felt it, the sting of fangs breaking my skin and Elijah sucking out the liquid. I gasped and felt a tightening in my stomach. Elijah just kept sucking and sucking and sucking until I got my first orgasm. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. He pulled back and licked at my wound. It was slowly closing from the blood he gave to heal me earlier. I raised my leg that was in between his and rubbed my shin on his hard member.

He moaned and I sighed in satisfaction. I felt him nuzzle my neck and move lower until I felt him smirk on my collarbone. He snaked a hand around my waist and lifted me up just enough so his other hand could go around my back and flick open my bra. He looked into my eyes and I knew that mine were just as dark with lust as his. He put me back down, took a hold of my hips, and left a tail of wet kisses all the way down to my breasts. He took a hard nipple in his mouth and rolled his tongue over it over and over until my moans were almost screams. He moved to my other breast and I took charge by undoing his belt as quick as I could. I continued and opened his button and zipper and let my hand slide in. I took hold of his hardness at the base and squeezed gently. Elijah growled and bit my nipple. I pushed his remaining clothing down his hips and he quickly took them off.

It was dark so I couldn't totally see how big it was, but I could see its outline.

"Elijah." I gasped. It was so big! I heard him chuckle. He pushed all the sheets to the foot of the bed leaving me totally exposed in my lace panties that were wet from my previous orgasm. He pushed my legs apart and kneeled in between them. He looked at me sprawled on the bed panting from my racing heart.

"Beautiful…" he breathed. I smiled and he came back to me kissing my stomach and slowly going lower. He got the band of my panties and licked and suckled the skin just above making me quiver with want. He nuzzled the wet fabric and took in the sent of my immense arousal. He gave a deep throaty growl and nuzzled more, no doubt dampening his face with my wetness.

"Mmmm, Elijah." I moaned. He turned his head and bit the inside of my thigh with his blunt teeth. I chocked on my breath and looked up at the ceiling. He hooked his thumbs around the sides and shimmied off my drenched panties.

He bent my right leg at the knee and pushed it against my body. He gripped my other leg at the thigh and dipped his head to my core and kissed the swollen lips. Elijah opened his mouth and I nearly came from the felling of his hot breath on such a private part of me. His slick tongue came out and worked my opening.

My body clenched up involuntarily. I gripped the sheets at my side. I was usually nice and loose from alcohol when I had sex. I was nervous, though. I was doing the deed with Elijah. Sexy, beautiful, hot, Elijah. I wasn't sure what my feelings were for him. It was too early to say love, and I wasn't even sure if I believed in love. But, I defiantly wanted to be with Elijah. I really did. And I defiantly wanted to do what we were doing together again.

"Relax, Lia. I don't want to hurt you." Elijah told me. He used his middle and index finger to gently rub my entrance. His mouth latched on to my clit and he sucked and rubbed it with his taste buds. I slowly felt my muscles unwind at the pleasurable sensation. His two fingers stopped rubbing me and entered me. I gasped and he started to stretch my inner muscles getting me ready for him. We went on like that until I came again yelling his name.

"Elijah!" I shouted. He drank some of my fluids and hummed at the taste.

"Perfect." He said lazily and licked at what was left on my skin.

"Elijah, please. No more, I want you." I tugged at his hair until he came up and was face-to-face with me. I looked into his brown eyes that were black with lust and kissed him with all I had.

I could taste myself on his tongue. I didn't think I could get anymore turned on, but that proved me wrong. His cock teased my entrance and I moaned into his mouth and bit his bottom lip. I whimpered, begging him to give it to me.

He entered me with a hard thrust and I cried out into the darkness. He gave me time to adjust. He was so big. I had never had a man this endowed. I wasn't sure if it was an Elijah thing, a vampire thing, or and Original vampire thing. It hurt. It was almost like I was loosing my virginity all over again.

Elijah brushed my parted lips with his and moved to my ear.

"Shhh. Be calm, Lia, love. You're safe." He sucked on my earlobe. I couldn't help but smile. I was used to taking care of myself, but it felt nice, being taken care of. Elijah was keeping me safe and I liked it.

"Elijah," I said and rocked my hips slightly. He took the cue and pushed into me.

"Lia." He moaned and started to move faster. I raked my nails down his back and he growled. He sat up slightly and was on his knees, his hands then moved to grip my hips and he lifted my ass of the bed and thrust into me deeper.

"Oh, God!" I yelled as he kept going. He lifted me up even higher and I felt him hit the spot that made my eyes cross. He seemed to notice so he kept hitting it again and again. Fluids were rushing down my legs and I knew that Elijah was getting close. I was able to propel myself forward and put both my hands on his pecks and pushed him backward with all my might.

This surprised him, hell it surprised me, so he let it happen. He was lying on his back with me on top of him. He was still inside of me. I straddled him and bounced up and down on top of him.

His name fell through my lips as I chanted it.

I steadied myself by putting one hand on his chest. I leaned back slightly and grabbed a fist full of my hair with my other hand. I rode him faster and faster, shouting out curses as I did. I felt Elijah's cock swell and his balls draw up to my ass. He felt it to because he grabbed my hips and smashed mine onto his. Our slapping skin echoed through the bedroom as he met my thrusts. Our cries got louder and louder until his cock jerked inside of me, shot his seed into me, and our fluids mixed together.

I fell off him and onto my back panting, trying to catch my breath. I close my eyes and lay there basking in the afterglow. Elijah moved back to me and took me into his arms and pulled the sheets over us. I looked into his eyes and he smiled gently at me and chuckled. I was sure I must look like an idiot. My mouth must me hanging open and I must be looking at him with amazement and wonder. I closed my eyes and he kissed my forehead. We didn't talk. I was sure that if he did I wouldn't be able to answer. So, I snuggled into his toned chest and fell asleep in minutes.


	9. Listen Up Bitches

Hey my lovley's,

I know that I haven't updated in months, and a feel bad because I don't update that often anyways. But, we need to talk. Like, a good serious conversation that I've never really been into. **I don't think I'm going to continue writing my stories. The reason behind that would be because I have stopped watching TVD. I know, I know, "Emily, how could you stop watching the writing/acting feat that is The Vampire Diaries?" Well, that's quite simple. It sucks.** I have never really been a fan of Elena but now I flat out despise her. Like, want to rip her throat out and bathe in her blood, kind of hate. I don't even like Damon anymore. He's boring! He's pathetically obsessed with Elena who is the most unreasonable, stupid, pitiful, girl on the planet. At least Katherine had personality. And I swear to God if they kill off anymore Originals I will hunt down the writers and make them bring my lovers back! I mean **Kol** was pretty freakin awesome. And killing him totally messed with an entire genera of fan fiction. And stop using Bonnie as a plot devise! She could be a really awesome character if you let her! God! I'm getting so worked up now.

Getting back on topic. **I may continue writing if I can come up with my own totally original plots for the story's and not follow episode by episode. Oh, and Amelia will end up with Elijah because I don't like Damon. Just thought I'd tell you. Oh, and thanks for answering the poll on my page guys! Note my sarcasm. And finally I will be watching the Originals that is coming to the CW soon so who knows maybe I'll be inspired by that and get some new stories out!**

Lots of love,

Emily

PS: I bolded that shit on purpose I rarely read author notes and highlighted the stuff that matters. So if you're going to read something read that. And, yes, Kol is important!


End file.
